Everything I Am
by Dreamkeeper4
Summary: Everything I am is yours and all you are is mine - forever


***This story is told from the viewpoint of one who has been hunted and finally found by Dracula, whom I do not own and will never make any money off of (unfortunately). As you read, envision whichever Dracula floats your boat, but personally, Gerard Butler's version of the Prince of the Night from Dracula 2000 is my inspiration for the story. So, read, respond, and live happily ever after.  
  
Everything I Am  
  
by: Dreamkeeper  
  
As night envelops me and the moon bathes me with her milky glow, I sense your presence as you enter. I see your face through a veil, a veil of shadow and mystery. My heart quickens as fear inundates my entire being. I am afraid of you, afraid that you will possess me, even more afraid that I will let you.  
  
I cannot run. The time of hiding has passed. It has come to this, this moment in time from which I cannot escape. Even after all my countless efforts to stay masked from your view and be but a myth to you as you are to the world, we are here together in this place and you have finally found me.  
  
The sound of slow, deep breathing fills my ears. I know the sound is not emanating from my body. I have not taken one breath since I realized that I am not alone in the darkness.  
  
You move towards me. I do not see you move nor hear your approach. I can feel you draw near. The walls seem to close in around me, suffocating me in this midnight tomb. I know that my life is over. Everything I have lived for, worked to attain, held dear to me, is gone. From this moment forth, my life will be you. I have ceased to exist as my own; I am only yours.  
  
I turn away from my executioner. Part of me still clings to the dim hope that you are not real. It's as if by turning my back on you, I can deny that you exist and, by my denial, I can somehow unmake the one who is threatening to unmake me. I renounce you, closing my eyes, praying that when I open them again, I will wake from this nightmare.  
  
This waking dream, however, does not end when my eyes open. It has transformed itself into reality. I look around me for a way to escape, but I know within my heart that escape is not possible. The door and window to my room offer no way out, only a passage into the night - your domain. Like a bird hypnotized by the cobra's glare, I cannot run from you. Even if I could somehow command my trembling legs to carry me from your reach, I would not do so. It has taken the last of my resolve just to turn my back on you.  
  
You must know of my conflict. You must sense the struggle that is taking place inside my heart and mind. Surely you sense how I hate you but long for you, how I can't get away from you but can't get enough of you. Oh, how I want you to go but how much more I simply want you. Such a war rages inside of me. My desire duels with my dignity. I try to reason with myself, pleading with my body to dismiss you. How can I be rational with you so near? But how can I be whole with you so far away?  
  
I dare not turn around for fear of being consumed by your gaze. You move nearer to me, the sound of your heartbeat echoing in my ears, the feel of your blood pulsing in my veins.  
  
You draw near enough to caress my neck with your warm breath. The heat of it burns away the last strand of restraint confining me to this earthly plane of self-control and logic. I must have you. I want you to possess me. My body is paralyzed, rebelling against my heart's command to act. You stand motionless prolonging my agony. You know that I cannot resist you. I am enveloped by your scent that is intoxicating me with each breath that I breathe. My head involuntarily falls back onto your bare shoulder.  
  
Finally, you speak with the voice that has haunted my dreams and ignited my fantasies.  
  
"The time has come," you tell me, as your strong hands slowly slide up my arms. "The time when we will become one. You will soon be the one you were always meant to be."  
  
The final wall behind which I had hidden my soul crumbles at the sound of your voice and I slowly turn to face you. The silky glow of the moon illuminates your chiseled features set off by the black mane that frames your face. I look into your unfathomable eyes, eyes that have seen centuries born and pass away, eyes that have peered through time to seek me out, eyes that penetrate all my facades to uncover the secret yearnings of my soul. The pools of black bore into me, refusing to allow me to move. Your will is strong and your power over me is even stronger. Even so, I am strong, too. I cannot escape you, but I will not allow you to taste my blood until I have tasted your lips. I want to feel your kiss as the woman I am now before I am lost to the woman you are about to make of me.  
  
Try as I may to will my mouth to devour yours, I am still unable to move. It is then that I realize that you are in control. You have traversed the world for ages in search of me and you can wait no longer. You place your hands on my waist pulling me to your firm body, filling the nothingness that separated us. Your luscious lips part to reveal the instruments by which you shall recreate me in your image. I close my eyes as my heart whispers a melancholy farewell to the light. You tighten your grip on me, your arms crushing me to your body, melding us together.  
  
I feel your lips feather over my neck and then...darkness. I am falling into darkness. My body floats as all air and light is drained from me. My heart cries out for release from your spell, the spell I have been under since the first time I saw a shadow or heard the wind whisper my name. I feel myself approach the doorway of death. I shall finally be free of you.  
  
But I do not die. An eternity passes before I am aware and my senses come alive once again. I awake a new creature. I no longer want to escape your arms. I want to bury myself in them.  
  
I look into your face and our eyes meet. In your eyes I see your past fade away and our future together take shape. Our breaths dance together before our lips finally meet, yours still wet from the last drops of my past. The passion of your kiss consumes me but the taste does not satiate my craving. Only one thing will satisfy me - your blood. It glows in your veins like a candle in a dark room and I am uncontrollably drawn to it.  
  
My mouth moves from your lips to your neck as the sound of your heart throbbing, pulse racing, enchants me. So, I drink. The warm nectar flows down my throat as tendrils of fire shoot through my veins. Light explodes around me as my entire being is overwhelmed with ecstasy. I am transported to a realm where nothing exists but us.  
  
The spell is too quickly broken as your arms pull me away, tearing me from the rapturous taste of you. We stand together now in this darkness, not as the griffin and the dove, the predator and the prey, the man and the woman. We are now two halves of a whole, one soul in two bodies. We shall walk the paths of night together, existing in this one truth: everything I am is yours and all you are is mine - forever. 


End file.
